Gabrielle Delacour
- "“I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding.”" ... “And, of course, you ’ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!” said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old... France |died= |blood=Quarter-Veela |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human (Veela ancestry) |gender=Female |nationality=French |height= |hair=Silvery-blonde - "Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde" |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Monsieur Delacour (father) *Apolline Delacour (mother) *Fleur Delacour (sister) *Cousins *Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) *Victoire Weasley (niece) *Dominique Weasley (niece) *Louis Weasley (nephew) *Maternal grandmother |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Delacour family *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic }} Gabrielle Delacour was a quarter-Veela French witch, the daughter of Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour. She had one older sister, Fleur. Through Fleur, Gabrielle was related to the Weasley family. She was saved in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament by Harry Potter, whom her sister became good friends with. Through Fleur, she was the aunt of Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley. Biography Early life Gabrielle was born between 31 July 1985 and 30 July 1986 to a wizard, Monsieur Delacour, and a half-Veela witch, Apolline Delacour, in France. Her grandmother was a full Veela, who married a wizard and whose hair is the core of her older sister Fleur's wand. She and her sister Fleur were one-quarter Veela through their mother's side of the family. The Triwizard Tournament On 31 October 1994, Gabrielle's older sister, Fleur was chosen as Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's champion in the Triwizard Tournament, which was understandably considered to be a great honour. Because eight-year-old Gabrielle was treasured by Fleur above anything else she was taken into the Black Lake, under the influence of a magical spell during the Second Task. Fleur failed to reach her due to a grindylow attack and the negative effects of being underwater. Harry Potter, the fourth champion of the tournament, had already found the hostages and held off a hoard of Merpeople. Harry then brought Gabrielle to the surface of the lake, along with his own hostage and best friend Ron Weasley. From that time on, both Fleur and Gabrielle treated Harry and Ron with a great deal of kindness. Gabrielle waved at Harry on the day of the Third Task, when visiting her sister along with her parents, and returned to France with her family after the tournament ended. Fleur's wedding Gabrielle was chosen as a bridesmaid for her older sister's wedding to Bill Weasley at the Burrow in the summer of 1997, when she was eleven years old. When the Delacours first arrived Gabrielle shot a "glowing look" at Harry and batted her eyelashes, possibly indicating that she had a crush on her former saviour. Ginny Weasley, Fleur's other bridesmaid, cleared her throat loudly at this, as she was evidently still somewhat possessive of Harry. Gabrielle then assisted Fleur with wedding preparations, speaking rapidly in French as she went. She participated in the ceremony wearing a golden dress and looking "even prettier than usual". Gabrielle became the sister-in-law of Bill Weasley and the aunt of Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, and Louis Weasley.Times Online: The unwritten story of Harry's friends and their children She also became a relative by marriage of the famous Harry Potter, through his marriage to Ginny Weasley. Physical appearance Gabrielle was described as being her older sister Fleur in miniature, and therefore breathtakingly beautiful: she had waist-length, silvery-blonde hair, and a smile described as "dazzling". Personality and traits Much like her family, Gabrielle appeared to be a gracious and pleasant girl, as she was immensely grateful towards Harry Potter for having honourably saved her in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. She may have even developed a crush on Harry afterwards, as at the wedding of her sister and brother-in-law, she was noted to have given Harry a "glowing look" and batted her eyelashes, but she might have just been very appreciative of him instead. Etymology * is the French feminine form of the Hebrew name Gabriel, meaning "man of god".20000names.com: Gabrielle In the bible, Gabriel is the name of a prominent angel. *"Delacour" is formed by the three French words "de", "la" and "cour" which directly translates to "of the court". Behind the scenes *In , Gabrielle, at 8 years old, is already attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic based on her attire. This means that she is 11 years-old at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, but looks much older. Alternately, it is possible Gabrielle is older in the films than in the books, in the same way that Romilda Vane is two years older in film continuity. *Gabrielle is portrayed by British actress Angelica Mandy in and the .Angelica Mandy to reprise Gabrielle Delacour role for Deathly Hallows *In the film adaptation of , she says goodbye to Ron and gives him a kiss on the cheek. In the novel, she does not say goodbye to Ron. *In the film adaptation, she is seen doing back flips down the aisle. We later see her sitting next to her sister looking at the cup (see picture). *In , it is confirmed that Gabrielle already has a wand at age eight and that she can perform magic of the level of a fourth year Hogwarts student. This seems to support the theory that Beauxbatons students start at a younger age then Hogwarts students. However, her ability to work quite advanced magic in such game might be just down to game-play reasons, as her spell-casting abilities are no different from any accomplished wizard character in the game. ]] Appearances * * * * * * * * * (concept artwork) Notes and references de:Gabrielle Delacour es:Gabrielle Delacour fr:Gabrielle Delacour it:Gabrielle Delacour ru:Габриэль Делакур pl:Gabrielle Delacour nl:Gabrielle Delacour no:Gabrielle Delacour ja:ガブリエル・デラクール Category:1980s births Category:Beauxbatons students Gabrielle Category:Females Category:French individuals Category:Half-breeds Category:Second Task captives Category:Wizards